


Leave a Light On

by Seblainer



Series: Perfect Disaster [3]
Category: Chicago PD (TV)
Genre: F/M, Het
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-13
Updated: 2021-03-13
Packaged: 2021-03-22 02:34:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 284
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30031686
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Seblainer/pseuds/Seblainer
Summary: Erin can use some comfort after the funeral.
Relationships: Jay Halstead/Erin Lindsay
Series: Perfect Disaster [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1629454
Kudos: 1





	Leave a Light On

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks to my rp partner, FandomFan, for betaing.

Fandom: Chicago PD  
Title: Leave a Light On  
Characters: Erin Lindsay and Jay Halstead  
Pairing: Jay x Erin  
Rating/Warnings: PG. Het.  
Summary: Erin can use some comfort after the funeral.  
A/N: Thanks to my rp partner, FandomFan, for betaing. Thanks to anyone who reads, reviews, likes or bookmarks.  
Disclaimer: I don’t own Chicago PD or anything you recognize and I don’t claim to. I make no money for writing this story.  
Words: 193 without title and ending.

Perfect Disaster Drabble Series: Leave a Light On (3/30)

That night, Erin couldn’t sleep. She tossed and turned in bed for a few hours before she finally got up and walked into the kitchen.

She got some water, grabbed her cell phone and scrolled through the numbers as she looked for Jay’s. After a few moments, she set her phone down.

Erin put her water in the sink, grabbed her phone, keys, and shoes and headed out. She locked up and got in her car.

15 minutes later she pulled up at Jay’s house, and was surprised to see his lights on. She parked in the driveway, got out, and locked her car.

Erin walked up the driveway and knocked on the door. She smiled nervously when he unlocked and opened the door. “I didn’t wanna be alone.”

Jay nodded and stepped back so Erin could enter. “I had a feeling you’d feel that way. It’s why I decided to leave a light on.”

He closed and locked the door, and led Erin to the bedroom. They curled up in his bed and he held her close. “It’s gonna be okay. You’re safe. Get some rest,” He said and kissed her sweetly.

The end.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks to anyone who reads, reviews, likes or bookmarks.


End file.
